Sucesos de 1 de enero
by MagAnzu16 Perfect Liar
Summary: Aquí mi historia... No es precisamente una historia, es lo que me pasó el 1 de enero del 2010... Lo escribí para desahogarme y los personajes de YuGiOh me acompañan... Sayonara y que empiecen mejor el año que yo...


Esta es una historia completamente real, que me pasó…Tan sólo la escribo para desahogarme del coraje que pasé…

MagAnzu: Ay, pero si me lleva, si me lleva… (Patea una caja) ¡AAuuu! Me lastimé…

BD: $&%)/& Ma… Pero sí nos lleva, nos lleva…

(Téa entra, seguida por Bakura)

Téa: ¿Y ora? ¿Qué tienen amigas?

MagAnzu: Ay, jódete Téa… (A la castaña clara le empezaron a salir lágrimas de los ojos, MagAnzu se arrepiente) Oh, perdón… Es que estoy tan enojada…

Téa: (Secándose con la manga) Sí, no hay problema. ¿Qué les pasó?

Yugi: (Entrando) Sí, dinos que pasó

BD: Ay, pero si como buen géminis, tiene que ser un chismoso

Yugi y MagAnzu: (Al unísono) ¡Oye! Los géminis no somos chismosos, somos "Curiosos"

BD: Ay, pero qué gran diferencia… (MagAnzu y Yugi fruncen el ceño)

Téa: Mejor cuéntanos…

Bakura: Yo también quiero oir…

MagAnzu: Uhm… ¿Recuerdan que el 1 de enero había película de Yugi a las 1:30?

Téa: Claro, me lo dijeron como 30 veces, ¿No iban a ir con unos amigos hoy a verla en casa de Luis? Sí, lo planearon desde la semana pasada…

BD: Pues ese es el pedo… ¡Me lleva #"$#%$#!

MagAnzu: Hoy, 1 de enero, fue mi peor día, en primera, tuve que trabajar, para quien no sabe, trabajo en una refaccionaría… Soy "gerente general"

BD: Sí, porque hace de todo en general, desde limpiar y llenar los anaqueles, las recargas de teléfono, hablar con los clientes inconformes, los inventarios, despachar… Porque es la única infeliz que puede con todo… Y la única que está

MagAnzu: Que dura está la crisis que mis papás no me dieron el día libre, así que ni pude ir a verla a casa de Luis. "Bueno- me dije- No hay bronca, al fin, hay tele en el negocio y puedo ver la película sin problemas"

BD: Y nos llevamos una bolsa de palomitas, y las preparamos…

MagAnzu: Ni un cliente en toda la mañana… Vaya, qué mal… Puse mi televisión 1:15, según yo, para tenerla prendida desde antes… ¡Y YA HABÍA EMPEZADO! Joder… Me perdí los primeros 10 minutos de película…

BD: Por culpa del $%&/ canal, que es un impuntual. Pero que falta de respeto, empezar antes…

MagAnzu: Eso no es todo… Como a las 1:20 un buen de clientes que nada más venían a preguntar por un foco de $3 ¡Joder! Y no se llevaban nada…

BD: Así que a las 1:40 terminaron de molestar, y ya estaba después de que Pegassus y Kaiba tienen su duelo… Chale… Ya no vi a mi Kaiba patearle el trasero a ese tipo…

MagAnzu: No, lo peor vino después, la maldita de Lilia, "Cuida a mi hermanito, en 10 minutos regreso" Y me dejó al chamaco de 8 años ahí, molestando en la refaccionaría, y esos 10 minutos se convirtieron en 40…

BD: ¿Acaso tengo cara de guardería? Uriel, Ángel, Miriam, y ese morro que se la pasa escupiendo casi siempre están molestando ahí ¿Pero qué he hecho para merecer esto?

MagAnzu: Bueno, lo senté y ¡Se empezó a comer MIS palomitas! Y el niñito, que no conoció los tiempos de Yugi, estuvo comparándolo con Bakugan…

BD: ¡Maldita sea! Comparar a Yugi con ese maldito anime de %!3&= debería ser un crimen… Me tarde como media hora en explicarle al chamaco, que estuvo molestándome la mitad de la película, joder, no sabía que los niños fueran tan léperos, aguantar expresiones como "Ese dragón está bien cabrón" No es bueno…

MagAnzu: Bueno, como a las 2:15 se largó el maldito, y me quedé sin palomitas 2:20… Como odio que tengan estómagos tan chicos y aún así les quepa tanto. Y 2:30 llegó un cliente "bonito" que quería una cátedra acerca del por qué le convenía una batería nueva a una reconstruida para su RAM… ¿Acaso no es obvio? Si la camioneta tenía clima y TV incluidos…

BD: Y hablando de la TV, sí, estaba encendida, así que pude oír leves sonidos (Carajo, se me olvidó subirle el volumen) de parte de Yugi y Kaiba que tenían su duelo… Y el muy maldito se la pasó como 10 minutos hablando por celular con alguien y yo ahí como estúpida esperando a que acabara de hablar

MagAnzu: Por fin se decidió como al 10 para las 3. ¿Y saben qué decidió?

Yugi: (curioso) ¿Qué?

BD: ¡El muy tonto dijo que venía después!

MagAnzu: Bueno, me senté a ver que pasaba, sólo llegué a donde Yugi saca la carta del dragón brillante y el monstruo se hace como algo negro y desaparece, luego Kaiba le echa bronca y se va, y Yugi habla con el faraón y se enfoca el rompecabezas… Y ahí acabo la mentada película… ¿Qué bromas?

BD: (Patea una pelota próxima) ¡Joder! Ya no vi… (La pelota rebota y le da en la cara) ¡Aaay! (Pierde el equilibrio y cae…)

Yugi: Ora sí están saladas, ja, ja, ja…

MagAnzu: cállate Yugi chan

Seto: (Entrando) Ja, ja, ja… -risa burlona- qué patética se ve MagAnzu en el suelo

BD: ¿QUÉ IDIOTA ME CONFUNDIÓ CON ESA? ¡QUE SE JODA!

Seto: ¿Quéeeeeeeee? (Batashi Diarkae traga saliva)

BD: .u Gulp… Seto sama… Uuuuy… (Seto le dirige una mirada enojada y sale del lugar) ¡No! ¡Seto san! Sniff… T.T le acabo de decir una grosería a mi ídolo sniff

MagAnzu: BD va a empezar a llorar…

BD: #_# ¡¡Yo no lloro!!

MagAnzu: A mí no me engañas. Quiere llorar, quiere llorar… Es que ese día no puede estar peor… pero al menos aprendí, y ya sé afrontar las dificultades…

BD: No seas cursi… Amigos T.T Si les ha pasado algo similar, sólo coméntenlo y no se lo guarden… adiós

MagAnzu: Gracias por leer


End file.
